Episode 8630 (25th October 2019)
Plot Sarah comforts Faith who's waiting for the church to open. Faith wonders if it's too late to sort things with Cain. A dark Cain refuses to make amends with Moira before telling Chas that if Faith doesn't leave Emmerdale, he will. As Moira buries herself with work, Amy arrives to pick up Kyle and scolds her for the affair with Nate. Faith tells Nate she wants to build bridges, but Nate's bitter. Faith's gutted she hasn't got through. Vinny's thinking it's a wrong time to leave Emmerdale, but Mandy's dead-set on keeping everyone safe. Cain refuses to let Moira take the kids with her. As he threatens further action, Moira gives up. A stressed Chas struggles to breastfeed when Faith arrives, making matters worse. Moira's exploits continue being the talk of the village. A stunned Nate is threatened by Moira who aims a shotgun straight at him after he tries to make amends. Stunned Matty tells Nate to leave after seeing Moira with the gun. Faith accepts her fate as a broken woman. Vinny freezes when Terry confronts him about the whereabouts of the stolen dough. Terry tells him to call Mandy. Pollard's gutted when his kind words fail to convince Faith to stay. After Mandy arrives, Terry threatens violence against both she and Vinny if she is unable to pay the money back in forty-eight hours. Aaron puts on a brave face for Chas, who's having second thoughts about letting Faith leave. Victoria's actions suggest she still has feelings for Luke. Mandy's sure that paying off Terry and running away from Emmerdale is still the best thing to do. Samson overhears every word. As Faith readies herself to leave town, Chas lets her say goodbye to Eve. Faith reminisces as a brooding Cain, is desolate and alone at Wishing Well. Moira smashes Nate's caravan. Nate's curled up in a car; only a jacket to keep warm. Faith leaves Emmerdale in the back of a taxi with the world as her oyster. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Terry - Rene Zagger Locations *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Butlers Farm - Yard and downstairs rooms *Hotten General - Sideward *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *The Grange B&B - Back garden and office *Main Street *Church Lane car park *Butlers Farm Caravan Notes *Final appearance of Sally Dexter as Faith Dingle. *The taxi driver who picks up Faith is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A stranger looms large; Mandy and Vinny prepare to dash; and Faith refuses to give up. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes